Spaczenie (Warp)
Wiedza kosztuje, a jej kosztem jest Spaczenie umysłu... Niektóre badania są tak przerażające, albo niezrozumiałe dla zwykłych ludzi, że spaczają umysły taumaturgów... Na początku efektami będą tylko głosy w głowie, jednak im dalej taumaturg będzie brnął w zakazaną wiedzę, tym bardziej Pierwotne Siły będą się nim interesować, wysyłając swoje siły, aby zniszczyć badacza. Typy Spaczenia * Spaczenie Permanentne: można dostać tylko badając Zakazaną Wiedzę, ten typ daje się usunąć wyłącznie za pomocą ogromnych ilości Dezynfekującego Mydła (trzeba używać go przez ok.10 godzin) bądź Oczyszczającej Łzy (przedmiotu z Warp Theory). * Spaczenie Normalne (Lepkie) Efekty początkowe '"Przerażające" wiadomości w oknie czatu, winieta, odgłosy głośno bijącego serca' 'Wiadomość na czacie "''Nieznane głosy odkrywają przed tobą tajemnice" ("Strange whispers reveal secrets to you") Razem z tą wiadomością gracz otrzymuje jeden punkt losowego Pierwotnego Aspektu *Zamiast tej wiadomości raz może się pojawić wiadomość brzmiąca: "Nieznane głosy odkrywają przed tobą tajemnice. Z pewnością jest jakiś sposób, aby powstrzymać te bóle głowy?" ("Strange whispers reveal secrets to you. Surely there must be a way to stop these headaches?"). Oprócz tej wiadomości taumaturg otrzymuje nowe tematy do badań - Oczyszczające Sole do Kąpieli, Tajemne Spa oraz Dezynfekujące Mydło w zakładce Alchemia '''Efekty związane z Strumieniami Magii 'Gorączka Strumieniowa (''Flux Flu) Znacząco zwiększa zużycie Mocy zarówno podczas tworzenia przedmiotów, Mistycznych Konstrukcji bądź podczas używania Ogniskowych 'Biegunka Taumaturgiczna (''Thaumahria) Na czacie pojawia się wiadomość: "W Twoim brzuchu zaczyna coś dziwnie bulgotać" ("Your stomach suddenly gurgles very strangely"), a gracz zaczyna zostawiać pod sobą ciekłą manifestację Strumieni Magii. Należy pamiętać o tym, żeby nie pozostawiać tego na dłużej... 'Bakteriofag Strumieniowy (''Flux Phage) Zakaźny odpowiednik Gorączki Strumieniowej. Po zbliżeniu się do moba bądź gracza efekt zostaje na niego przeniesiony. O ile mobom Bakteriofag nic nie robi, to może zostać z powrotem przeniesiony na gracza. Są maksymalnie trzy poziomy debuffa. Gracz zaczyna z efektem na poziomie III, ale efekt zmniejsza się z czasem '''Zaawansowane efekty 'Nienaturalny Głód (''Unnatural Hunger) Ekran staje się czerwonawy, a pasek najedzenia szybko się wyczerpuje. Podczas Nienaturalnego Głodu gracz może nasycić się wyłącznie zepsutym mięsem albo mózgami zombie - jedzenie ich powoduje zmniejszenie poziomu tego debuffa oraz pojawienie się na czacie wiadomości: "Twój głód zaczyna zanikać" ("Your hunger begins to fade"). W momencie, gdy próbuje się jeść inne jedzenie, to pojawia się wiadomość: "Twój głód nie może być zaspokojony normalnym jedzeniem" ("Your hunger cannot be satisfied with normal food") 'Rozmyty Wzrok (''Blurred Vision) Ekran jest bardzo rozmyty. Efekt na szczęście trwa krótko, ale na słabszych komputerach albo gdy jest zainstalowany OptiFine powoduje duże spowolnienie gry 'Ślepota (''Blindness) Działa dokładnie tak samo, jak Ślepota w niezmodowanej wersji gry 'Pogardzany Przez Słońce (''Sun Scorned) Na czacie pojawia się wiadomość: "Światło staje się przytłaczająco jasne i zaczyna palić Twoją skórę" ("The light becomes overwhelmingly bright and burns your skin"), ekran staje się bardzo jasny oraz gracz, gdy wyjdzie na słońce, zaczyna się palić. Przed otrzymywaniem obrażeń chroni dowolny element zbroi zaklęty na Ochronę przed Ogniem III bądź Mikstura Odporności na Ogień. Na słabszych komputerach albo gdy jest zainstalowany OptiFine powoduje duże spowolnienie gry 'Morderczy Wzrok (''Deadly Gaze) Na czacie pojawia się wiadomość: "Twój wzrok staje się obcy i groźny" ("Your vision becomes strange and grim"), ekran przybiera lekko szary odcień oraz rogi ekranu staną się czarne. W momencie, gdy spojrzy się na jakiegoś gracza bądź na byt, to na tego gracza bądź na ten byt zostanie nałożony efekt Obumieranie 'Wyczerpanie (''Mining Fatigue) Na czacie pojawia się wiadomość: "Nagle tracisz chęć do niszczenia bloków" ("You suddenly feel reluctant to break things") i gracz otrzymuje efekt Wyczerpanie (taki sam jak w niezmodowanej wersji gry) 'Noktowizja (''Night Vision) Na czacie pojawia się wiadomość: "Twoja percepcja nagle się poszerza" ("Your perception suddenly expands") i gracz otrzymuje efekt Noktowizja (taki sam jak w niezmodowanej wersji gry) 'Zmniejszenie Poziomu Spaczenia (''Warp Reduction) Na czacie pojawia się wiadomość: "Przez moment czujesz jasność umysłu" ("You have a moment of clarity") i zmniejsza się poziom Spaczenia Regularnego Negacja bądź usuwanie Spaczenia Bez komend dostępne jest wyłącznie sześć sposobów: * Omijanie Zakazanych Badań. Jest to jednak bardzo niepraktyczne oraz ograniczy możliwości wykorzystywania Thaumcrafta ** Omijając takie badania bądź nie tworząc rzeczy z nich jest tylko kilka rzeczy, które mogą dać Spaczenie - używanie ekwipunku z jakimś poziomem Spaczenia, jedząc Mózgi Zombie bądź będąc zaatakowanym przez Strażników Niesamowitości lub moby będące Czempionami. Wszystkie te źródła będą przede wszystkim, jak nie zawsze, chwilowe * Z biegiem czasu częstotliwość występowania efektów będzie się zmniejszać. Niestety, jakiekolwiek otrzymanie dowolnej ilości dowolnego typu Spaczenia spowoduje ponowne pojawianie się efektów * Zanurzenie się w Oczyszczającej Cieczy powstrzyma na jakiś czas efekty Spaczenia, jednak im większy poziom się ma, tym krócej będzie trwał odpoczynek * Gdy jest zainstalowana modyfikacja Botania, do stwozenia jest dostępny Wywar Swiadomości (Brew of Sane Thoughts), który blokuje efekty Spaczenia na 10 minut Kategoria:Problemy Taumaturgii (Drawbacks to Thaumaturgy)